Samurai Warriors (TV series)
Sengoku Musou (戦国無双) is a 2015 one cour animated TV series adaptation of Sengoku Musou 4-II. It takes place after the events of its previous animated TV special. Original characters will appear in this narrative to deviate from its base. Voice actors from the game reprise their roles for their respective characters. The TV special creators also created the TV series. TYO Animations is producing, Yuka Yamada wrote the screenplay, and Aki Tsunaki did the animated character designs. Tezuka Production is aiding the animation department. It is scheduled to begin January 11, 2015 on TV Tokyo. Until the show ends, Nico Nico Seiga users can post their illustrations up for end card consideration. Character image song CDs will be up for sale during its broadcast. Blu-Ray and DVD extras include a character postcard, a behind-the-scenes booklet, a Sanada Brothers radio CD recording, and a Sengoku Musou Shoot serial code for each volume. The first volume includes non credit versions of the opening and ending. Cast *Takeshi Kusao - Yukimura Sanada *Daisuke Ono - Nobuyuki Sanada *Eiji Takemoto - Mitsunari Ishida *Masaya Takatsuka - Kanetsugu Naoe *Yuko Nagashima - Kunoichi *Makiko Ohmoto - Inahime *Satoshi Hino - Yoshitsugu Ōtani *Masaya Matsukaze - Takatora Tōdō *Shinichi Yamada - Sakon Shima *Tomokazu Sugita - Kiyomasa Katō *Takahiro Fujimoto - Masanori Fukushima *Katsuyuki Konishi - Naomasa Ii *Ryota Takeuchi - Kagekatsu Uesugi, Kojūrō Katakura *Wakana Yamazaki - Nene *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Masamune Date, Kotarō Fūma *Unsho Ishizuka - Narration, Ujiyasu Hōjō *Masami Suzuki - Kaihime *Satomi Sato - Lady Hayakawa *Hideo Ishikawa - Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Shouta Ebina - Hidetada Tokugawa *Akio Otsuka - Tadakatsu Honda *Joji Nakata - Ieyasu Tokugawa *Kensho Ono - Hideyori Toyotomi *Ryuzaburo Ohtomo - Shingen Takeda *Yuka Saito - Young Yukimura *Jun Shikano - Young Nobuyuki *Shino Shimoji - Suzu Image Songs *ikusa *Nadeshiko Sakura :Performed by Wagakki Band ikusa is the opening song. Nadeshiko Sakura is the ending theme. Both songs are available for the band's first single in 2015. Episode Summaries Episode 1 = Best Cherry Blossoms of the World Mitsunari and Ieyasu overlook the fog at Sekigahara. Both reflect on the past and the relationships they have built until the conflict, repeating many key scenes from the base game verbatim. The narration resets the setting to the second siege of Odawara Castle. Mitsunari is entrusted by Hideyoshi to take it, and three unsuccessful months pass due to the Hōjō's iron defenses and high morale. Hideyoshi is confident in Mitsunari's success against Ieyasu's doubts. He entrusts Ieyasu to rule Kanto after the Hōjō are defeated. Hidetada protests the decision after their audience, claiming that it will lower their family affluence. Back at Odawara, Mitsunari gives the order for a full strike to take advantage of the Hōjō's lowered supply line. Nobuyuki disapproves, voicing his concerns for the future government. While deliberations continue amongst the war council, Yukimura mounts his steed and charges into battle by himself. He rams through the castle barricade to challenge Ujiyasu to a duel. Kaihime and Lady Hayakawa intercept; Ujiyasu interrupts the moment they are pushed back. The Toyotomi army ride to Yukimura's assistance during their duel. Kunoichi keeps the women at bay, and Nobuyuki eventually reunites with his brother. Ujiyasu is ultimately defeated by Yukimura and gives his last will to the Sanada brothers. Hideyoshi gathers the victors for a cherry blossom banquet to celebrate his unification. Mitsunari speaks in Yukimura's favor when reporting to Hideyoshi; his lord complements his plan regardless and sympathizes with his retainer's hardship. He hopes Mitsunari and Ieyasu can work together for the land's future; realizing they are at odds, he states the same for the Sanada brothers. His illness is hinted when he drops his saucer. The after credit extra is a contemporary parody called Sengoku Musou High School. Tadakatsu is a social studies teacher who expects his students to remember his lecture. He is interrupted each time his chalk breaks against the class blackboard, and his class is left clueless for their exam. |-| Episode 2 = Parting at Inubushi Hideyoshi falls deathly ill. Before he perishes he pleads Ieyasu and Mitsunari to look after his son, Hideyori, for him. Toshiie inherits Hideyoshi's will and dies from illness soon afterwards. Nene leaves Osaka Castle because it pains her to remember her departed husband, entrusting her "children" with the future. Kanetsugu acts as his lord's representative at the conference to decide the clan's future, explaining that the Uesugi require time to establish their newly assigned power in Aizu. Ieyasu mentions a rumor that they're building a new castle and raises concerns of the divide that is beginning within the Toyotomi ranks. Mitsunari's foul attitude and nonpartisan decisions deepen the gap. The Sanada brothers are reminded of the Takeda's fall and seek to protect their family name at all costs. One day at Osaka Castle, they overhear Kiyomasa and Masanori protesting Mitsunari's order to head to Kyushu. Mitsunari remains distant to his childhood friends' outbursts and their separation from him. During their return to Ueda Castle, Nobuyuki and Inahime are called to attend an audience with Ieyasu. The Tokugawa lord has gathered a discrete circle of retainers to defend the remnants of Toyotomi unity, citing the Uesugi's worrisome behavior as an act of self-motivated ambition. Osaka receives word of Ieyasu's march to arms, causing Mitsunari to believe that Ieyasu is targeting the innocent Uesugi for his own ambitions. Yukimura learns his brother has joined Ieyasu but cannot abandon his friendship with Kanetsugu and Mitsunari. Kunoichi delivers an invite to Nobuyuki to meet his brother at a temple in Inubushi. Yukimura tries to convince Nobuyuki to join Mitsunari due to their past obligation to him. Nobuyuki remains adamant because he foresees the Toyotomi's fall. The older brother wants his sibling to be by his side for the conflict. Since neither can give up their set of ideals, they part ways as enemies. This episode's Sengoku Musou High School segment focuses on Mitsunari trying and failing to type efficiently while wearing his gloves. Sakon teases him, and the youth pouts by slamming his palms against the keyboard. It shatters beneath him. |-| Episode 3 = Storm at Ueda Castle Movements for Sekigahara starts with each side splitting their forces. Hidetada and Nobuyuki are entrusted to be the mountain supply line; Kagekatsu's attempt to attack Ieyasu's flank is foiled by the Date forces. While the Uesugi clash with the Date in Aizu, Yukimura rallies the men at Ueda Castle to fight for Mitsunari. Although they are aghast to learn the older Sanada brother is their foe, Yukimura restores morale by declaring that their reunion will come with Mitsunari's victory. In spite of everything that has transpired, Yukimura remembers the days when the Sanada clan became homeless after the Takeda's fall. The brothers created Ueda Castle together and he treasures it as the clan's only home. Sincerely believing in his brother's return, he intends to protect it by using the tactics his brother taught him during their childhood. Hidetada's forces near Ueda Castle and the Tokugawa heir seeks to topple it with numbers. Nobuyuki suspects his brother's intentions and tries to remind his liege of their current mission, yet Hidetada believes he is selfishly protecting Yukimura and ignores his recommendations. As he had predicted, the ill prepared Tokugawa troops become victims to a Sanada ambush the next day. The brothers are forced into a duel when Nobuyuki protects Hidetada's escape; Nobuyuki flees after Hidetada is safe. Cross with his failure, Hidetada declares he will continue attacking the castle. During their night reprieve, both siblings reflect on their actions and renew their conflicted resolve. Meanwhile, Mitsunari and Ieyasu's forces have reached Sekigahara. Each side uses the night to rest and consider their movements the next day, many characters repeating key lines they share in the base game. Dawn gives Yukimura strength to attack, and he charges into battle. The episode ends with Yukimura rushing straight for Hidetada. This episode's Sengoku Musou High School has Mr. Honda properly lecturing his class about Nobunaga's unification, and the class is taking cohesive notes. Yoshitsugu parodies his final quote from Hideyoshi's death cinematic, retorting that Mitsunari will be unable to use them. Rather than tears soaking Mitsunari's notepad, his writing is being ruined by his dozing drool. Yoshitsugu inwardly pleas for his friend to wake up. |-| Episode 4 = Sekigahara Sunset Continuing from Yukimura's charge from the last episode, Nobuyuki duels his brother again to defend Hidetada. As their strikes intensify, Hidetada tries to eliminate both brothers by ordering his infantry to fire at them. Kunoichi and Tsukimaru drop smoke bombs to end the fighting. Ueda Castle has been damaged by heavy cannon bombardment and the Tokugawa troops withdraw to reunite with Ieyasu's force at Sekigahara. The Uesugi also continue their clash against the Date in Aizu. At Sekigahara, movements for the two sides loosely mirrors history. The fighting begins once Naomasa charges towards the front and the Western army respond with cannon fire. While Sakon directs the vanguard and dies in a duel with Naomasa, Yoshitsugu attempts to deal with Kobayakawa's defection to the Tokugawa forces. He is interrupted by Takatora who tries to mend their broken friendship. Their duel is stopped when Yoshitsugu is fatally wounded by Tokugawa arrows sustained to his unguarded back; he dies in Takatora's arms while apologizing to Mitsunari. Realizing the situation is lost and Tadakatsu threatens his main camp, Mitsunari attempts a desperate final charge towards Ieyasu. He dies from injuries he sustains from his rush; he collapses a few meters away from Ieyasu and fondly remembers Hideyoshi in his final moments. Back at Ueda Castle, Yukimura is helping his injured troops recover from the battle. Nobuyuki and Ina march back to their doorstep to report Mitsunari's death; Yukimura mourns for him. This episode's Sengoku Musou High School has Yoshitsugu deciding to go against the flow of foot traffic at a busy crosswalk. He is surprised when he is pushed by pedestrians and is unsuccessful crossing the street. |-| Episode 5= Life's Destination Ueda Castle is given to Nobuyuki and Yukimura is placed under house arrest. Kunoichi attempts to cheer her master by offering him chestnuts and sticky rice. Her fondness for the treat causes her to reminisce about their childhood days together. Yukimura, however, is preparing himself for his honorable execution. He solemnly terminates her contract to him, urging her to live her own life through her tearful protests. News of Mitsunari's defeat spreads to the west and east. Kanetsugu mourns for his friend as he suggests for the Uesugi to retreat. Nene inspects the battered Sekigahara and weeps when she discovers Mitsunari's broken headpiece. Osaka Castle is buzzing with anxiety, many worried that the Toyotomi will be next. Kaihime, who had been sent to live there after the Hōjō's fall, calms the maids and asks Hideyori for his thoughts in his garden. The young lord faintly concedes to Ieyasu's progress in Toyotomi servitude. The final agenda in the Tokugawa conference is deciding Yukimura's fate. Hidetada urges for his death due to the lives he took at Ueda Castle, yet Tadakatsu and Inahime cite that Hidetada's impetuousness led to Yukimura's retaliation. Takatora stresses that Yukimura is too dangerous to leave alive. In spite of his sincere affections for his brother, Nobuyuki prioritizes the dream of peace and advocates for the death sentence. Ieyasu surprises the room when he commands for Yukimura's exile at Mt. Koya. He scolds the whining Hidetada and places his son under house arrest for his disgraceful conduct. Nobuyuki personally delivers the decree to Ueda Castle; Yukimura is upset to be forced to live in shame and declares his intent to commit suicide in Mitsunari's memory. The older brother snarls for Yukimura to survive and reevaluate his own life; the Sanada's fate now lies in Nobuyuki's hands. During the evening hours, several parties reflect on the verdict. Nobuyuki vents his personal regrets for abandoning Yukimura to Inahime. A bedridden Naomasa curses that the wound he received from Sakon prevented his attendance as he would have made Yukimura perish. Tadakatsu admits his earnest surprise for his lord's mercy and his praise for Yukimura's tenacity. Ieyasu elaborates his intentions to realize peace by driving the definitive nail through perpetual warfare; by sparing the young hero now, he can sacrifice Yukimura to end all samurai values later. Hidetada throws a tantrum in his personal quarters and blames the Sanada responsible for his misfortune. Kotarō cryptically sneaks in with the offer to end his adversaries. Yukimura leaves Ueda the next day. He requests for the cherry blossom tree to be cared for and pardons his group of subordinates to serve his brother. Kunoichi resolves to be with him with Inahime's silent understanding. Losing control over his emotions during their departure, Nobuyuki strains a futile wail to his brother's retreating figure. The episode ends with Ieyasu being named shogun. This episode's Sengoku Musou High School takes place at lunchtime. Inahime has made boxed lunches for the Sanada brothers and Yukimura opens his with excitement. She accidentally gave the brothers the wrong boxes which becomes evident when Yukimura sees a heart and Nobuyuki's name over his rice portion. |-| Episode 6= Caged Heart Gallery Sw-animeseries-2015tsunaki.jpg|Tsunaki's 2015 New Year greetings Sw-animeseries-2015valentine.jpg|Valentine's Day chocolate present given to staff; photo by Masaya Takatsuka Sw-animeseries-episode2endcard.png|Second episode end card illustrated by Akatsuki/Kaoru Sw-animeseries-episode3endcard.jpg|Third episode end card illustrated by Kichijitsu Sw-animeseries-episode4endcard.jpg|Fourth episode end card illustrated by Kahimi Sw-animeseries-episode5endcard.jpg|Fifth episode end card illustrated by Sukui External Links *Official website, Official NicoNico channel *Avex shopping page, Gamecity Shopping page Category: Moving Pictures